The Revenge of a General: Part 2
by ghost83
Summary: Basically, it's the next part of Jacksonluver101's "The Revenge of a General." If you don't know what happened, please read the original before reading this one. Rated M for swearing and "Pokémon" battle.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, g83 here, with part 2 of Revenge of a General! Note that the following chapters will switch from POV to POV.

* * *

She couldn't decide. Which was worse; going to war amongst every threat the gods have ever faced in existence with only 200 years of training, having a 1 to 400,000,000 chance of actually living through it, or having to wrap her arms around Shadow whilst the Pegasi (Blackjack as Thalia so greatly pointed out, used to belong to Percy) soared through the air at Thalia knows how long. (As in the saying 'How fast we were going? Only Zeus knows.' Like that.)

Right now she was leaning toward being so close to Shadow. After Shadow took her to Olympus where Chaos confirmed it was time to leave, it was agreed that her and Shadow would go scope everything out and set up camp. Once everything is settled the rest of the army would come at different times so as not to drag attention.

This was really happening. She was finishing off what her father had started, whether she lived to see Olympus again or not. Brenna expected Shadow to say something along the lines of 'everything will be okay' but she was glad he didn't, because if he did, she would probably believe him.

There was just something about Shadow, maybe her teenage hormones were finally kicking in and that 'bad boy' phase was kicking in. Whatever it was, the way he was quiet and still but dangerous at the same time was just intriguing. The way he barely looked at her though, it hurt. She found herself always pulling out a mirror or something, checking to make sure she looked fine, or at least decent. She just couldn't understand why the hell she always felt giddy..

Brenna knew that she had quite a few traites from Thalia, she could feel it when they both gave the fact same description on.. Whatever was the topic if conversation. But something's about Brenna, didn't quite match up with Thalia.. Like how sword handling came incredibly natural to Brenna but her mom couldn't sword handle for her life, and preferred a spear.

Did she get it from her dad? Just that one thought sent butterflies to her stomach. How she wanted to know Percy.. She desperately wanted to know her dad. He was a mystery, and Brenna often found herself trying to imagine what he was like: was he cocky? Timid? Arrogant? Sweet? Aggressive? A pang hit her in her heart, sure she had conversed with him through weird passing out/sleeping dream thought things, but that had been over two hundred years ago. She knew what he looked like, but Brenna was mature enough to know that the way someone looks has absolutely nothing to do with their personality.

"Psst, Brenna.. Hello? Come ON!" She opened her eyes to find herself being piggy backed, by Shadow. Hurriedly she scrambled off and gave a feeble cough in effort to kill the awkward silence. "Sorry, you were seriously zoned out there and I tried to get you to come back from wherever you were but you wouldn't budge so I waited but I got too anxious waiting in one spot so I just carried you along with me." Wow, Brenna thought, all in one breath.. I bet he'd be really good at making out.

Woah, okay.. She thought, lets not get too excited.. Breath. A small smile tugged at her lips as she nodded a quick thanks to Shadow, his expression shocked. "Thanks Shadow.. I guess I owe you one." An arrogant smirk pulled on Shadow's lips. Confused, Brenna asked "what?"

"Two. You owe me two." At Brenna's confused look, he chuckled and slowly moved aside some vines hanging in the way revealing a large, emphasis on LARGE, base camp.. Full of monsters.

"We're here."

The sight took her breath away as she sighed, "What now?"

He glared at her, his mood switching almost instantly, irritated with her. "Why, we prepare for war." He summoned a Small blizzard, Frosting over her hair as he murmured while walking towards the camp, "Idiotiotic yahoo." She glared at him. Trying uselessly to tame her hair, as she followed him to the campsite. Under her breath was a barely audible, 'what does that even mean?'

_Line Break_

For some reason, Shadow seemed so familiar to her. It was like she'd seen him in the past, before she had met him as her "protector". But with him being mysterious and all, she just couldn't swallow her pride and ask him, so that left it up to her own instinct, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She felt like she was in the presence of Chaos, yet not, like she was in the presence of a god, yet she couldn't figure out where, or who, he or she, is.

It took all of her courage to walk up to Shadow and ask, "Have I met you somewhere?" He paused and said, while smiling like he was remembering something funny, "Brenna, Brenna, Brenna. You _have_ meet me before, you just dont remember." His mood changed after he replied while continuing on what he was doing, "Now leave me alone and set up your tent."

'Again with the moods..' Brenna thought. Shadow mysteriously pitched an adverage sized tent that seem like it could fit only a mattress, in seconds.

He then asked her, "Why are you still here? Get out of here. I'm merely the messenger of my dad, am I not?" She nodded and went to set up her tent as she recalled that Shadow is, apparently, the son of Chaos. The last thing she saw when she looked back, was him entering the tent while running his right hand through his hair. (In a incredibly sexy matter, if she did say so herself)

When she set up her tent, it fell instantly. She saw Shadow staring at her and back at the tent. Finally, irritated, she asked "What? I'm getting it set up." He picked up some folded paper and asked, "Did you read the manual?" She turned red as she murmured, "No." He read the paper and exclaimed, "Well, what do you know." He handed her the paper and clapped twice. She witnessed the tent pitch itself. As he walked away and put his hands in his pocket, he muttered "Just let me know if you need help on anything, okay?" She replied, "I will."

When she entered the tent, she came right back out to walk around the outside and go on the inside. She only said this after five seconds inside, "It's bigger on the inside then it is on the outside."

* * *

Breena: Really? 'It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside'?

g83: What? I some time watch '**Doctor Who**' on **YouTube**.

Shadow: Really? Two claps?

g83: Hey, I'm keep it simple.

Breena: Now that I think about it, you do seem familiar.

Thalia: Spoiliers!

g83: Of my prequel, **Shadow's Past**. If you, the reader, are new to this and don't know who Shadow and Breena, I highly recomend to read the first "**Revenge of a General**" by **Jacksonluver101** to make sense of it along with my prequel.

Shadow: And please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Breena's POV:

The sound of a trumpet woke me up, bringing me back to the reality of things. When I got dressed and got out, I was immediately greeted by Shadow.

"Let me guess." He said, "You want to take a few more z's, right?" I nodded and accepted the mug that he held out towards me. We stood in silence briefly, as I stared in curiosity at the drink. Sensing my confusion, Shadow answered my unasked question. "Warm water, with stirred in honey." I nodded, before finishing his sentence, "Warm and soothing." Another brief, comfortable silence settled over us before I asked, "Why are you being nice to me? Didn't we more or less hate each other?" He chuckled, "I have strong feelings for you. I'm just not sure if they're positive or negative."

I looked at him in question as he walked back to his tent, only to come out merely seconds later wearing a black t-shirt, dark ripped jeans, and black combat boots. His hair now had a red streak along with his sword hung at his side. Mist seemed to surround him, but I shook my head trying to convince myself it was just me, but realization struck me that the mist was coming from his weird blade.

He stared at me before laughing a little and asked, "Really? We're practicing for war, and you're wearing your PJs?" I looked down only to realize that I was, indeed, wearing my pajamas. "Don't laugh! It's comfortable." I crossed my arms as i replied, trying to hold on to any shred of ego i still had. Shadow just rolled his eyes and murmured, "Whatever." He yelled at a demigod recruit, "Hey! You and me, spar time.. Now! I'll teach you a few tricks while I'm at it."

Shadow's POV:

I faced the person I'm sparring, "What's your name?" I asked. He bowed and replied with a French accent, "I'm Dimentio. It's a pleasure to spar you." I nodded and we charged. Immediately, he was lifted into the air as beams shot at intense speeds towards me. They were somewhat yellow and purple spheres that had a bit of those two colors. I somehow managed to dodge them and hit one back with the ice side, transforming it into a frozen ball of magic as it crashed into him. He got back up on his feet and asked, "Ice based attacks?" I shrugged and answered, "Elemental, but I prefer it. Yours?" He just smirked and said dramatically, "Magic~" I puffed and said, mostly to hide my boredom, "Whatever." I looked over at Brenna, and had a sudden urge to impress her... Whatever that meant. I was never good with feelings. "Like what you see?" I asked. "Wow... is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" I continued, with what I assumed was a sly smile, pulling at my lips. Slowly, teasingly i raised my arms and grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling it over my head. Her eyes widened as a steady blush crept up her neck. Flushed, she ran a hand through her hair, in which she somehow managed to make look incredibly sexy, as she stormed off to practice. Feeling more or less pleased with myself I turned to Dimentio only to see him smirking at me. "I don't get why you try so hard man... It's not like any of us could even compete." I rolled my eyes. "Alright asshole, are we gonna soar or not?" Dimentio only shrugged.

I flopped into my seat, tired from my long day of training. In the mirror my alter ego, Light, asked, "Let me guess: she's still a pain in the arse?" I nodded as my alter ego picked up a glass of wine in my reflection while stating, "You're good at hiding your feelings, if I were you, well, I would piss her off. Well, maybe fuck her first but that's beside the point." He took a sip, and his face relaxed a bit.

"You're sick." I sneered. "There you go again, letting it get the best of you." A few minutes past before he asked, "Do you think she would want to know?" I picked up a random book and answered, "About why I'm bipolar? Trust me, it's easier to act that way than it is for her to know about you." Training in Tartarus came with a price. I saw my alter ego in my reflection and vice versa. Light, however, is my dark side, the side that must not be unleashed. I killed a lot of people 204 years ago, and the fashion if which they died was not pleasant either. He did became more civil, but he also wanted blood to spill.

If Brenna found out about him, I'd become even more of a freak. That thought itself scared in depths of which I did not understand. I hide myself within layers of emotions that can build up just as quickly as them being knocked down. But when I sleep, Gods, when I sleep is when I relive the moment of Breena giving me her jacket. It sounds lame, but it's torture to me. I keep on running away from her. I even tried to change the past, but it turns out I'm merely a ghost when I do that. I can't change the past, no matter how hard I tried.

That's why I have my mood swings. It keeps her irritated and gives me space from her. I'm mostly just shy around her. She may whip out her hand mirror and end up seeing Light instead of my reflection. I shook my head, dispelling the thoughts as i looked at my wrist watch. Well, time to see what Brenna is up to.

As I covered one of my eyes, I saw her just writing in her diary. I stopped right there and shook the image away. That was some bad timing, and I'm the god of it! But, when I saw Brenna going to who-knows-where land, I knew that she was thinking of her dad. I can read people like a book. Shadow, god of the elements, time, and the shade. A.k.a., shadows. No pun intended. And even though I'm not an emotion reader, I only know what people think by their expressions. I'm just a guy who wears a mask and sees someone else in the mirror. What could I say, I hated hiding, but I hated showing the true me even more.

Besides, I now know Brenna's dad even more, due to my powers. I saw him win for Olympus, I witnessed him put his life on the line to save others. But in the end, his step brother took the fame for no reason at all. I didn't understand him, but I knew how it felt to be alone.

Just then, I heard someone say, 'Thank you for understanding my pain. And please, please be there for my daughter.' I quickly looked around, but realized i wasn't going to see the person who spoke. Softly, I replied "I'll try. But for me, making friends is as hard as a mortal smiling in the face of death."

And with that, I slept. I slept and dreamed of running away, and not changing anything about it. It mainly reflected of me being alone. Even with people beside me, I am alone. And no one would even understand how I feel.

No one, but my alter ego.

* * *

g83: There you have it!

Shadow: *prays* Please don't let there be fan girls, please don't let there be fan girls.

Breena: *Trying to not think of smexy Shadow* Why did Aunt Brooklyn include that description?

g83: Simple. She simply wants to give you two a, um, "push."

Shadow: More like a shove.

Thalia: How many fan girls do you think will go after Shadow?

g83: More or less, 20.

Shadow: Hey, reader. Just, just review already.

Breena: And also, me and Shadow are not a couple!

g83: Not yet, at least.

Both: WHAT?!


	3. Chapter 3: FINALLY

Breena's POV:

It was nighttime. I pretty much needed some alone time, so I went out into the woods to think. Just then I heard a voice with an English accent asked, "Oi! Who goes there around these parts?" I looked around to not see anyone as the voice complained, "Oh, it's you. I think you're wondering where I am. To answer your question, try the tree behind you!" I looked and did a double take. There was a guy with white hair and black streaks, making it look like a paint brush dipped in black paint. He had on this white shirt with this black cloak, carpenter jeans that weren't torn, and black sneakers with white laces. His eyes were a pale blue. It seems familiar to me, but why?

He grabbed a bottle out of thin air and asked, "Want some wine?" I replied, "No thanks. By the was, who the f*ck are you?" He drank a bit and said evilly, "You don't know me, but I know you. Breena Grace Jackson." I went for my sword to find it missing. I looked to see him holding it under his arm.

He sighed and greeted as he took a sip, "Well, this is getting us nowhere. Well, to start things off, I'm Light. Son of Chaos, god of the elements, war, and weapons. Here, take it back. It's lame anyway." I took it back and was about to go when I asked as I realized what he said, "Did you say you're a son of Chaos?" He nodded and answered, "That I am, be-yotch." Trying to keep calm and not kill him, I asked, "Do you know Shadow?" His expression turned unreadable before asked, "Are you his girlfriend?" I blushed furiously and replied, "No, no I'm not." Light sighed and said irritated, "Well, you ought to be. The guy has been alone for his whole life." I asked shocked, "He's been alone for 18 years?!" He nodded as he added before drinking, "And still increasing by the nanosecond."

I climbed up besides him as he continued, "He's been running away, constantly. Doesn't matter if it's rain or shine, hell, even a blizzard. He runs away no matter what without any second thoughts." I asked, "From what?" Light stopped to think as he said carefully after taking another swing of wine, "How do I say this without being gruesome? Well, I correct myself. He's not running, he's hiding. Hiding from his past." I countered, "But that can't be true. Just yesterday he was flirting with me by showing off!" He asked, "Was he really?" I was stunned and stammered, "But-but he acts really weird around me. That is obviously-" "I'm sorry, but it seems you didn't here me." he cuts me off, "He's **constantly** hiding. Hiding something that could send shivers down your spine." I asked scared, "Wh-what is it?" He shook his head and said while putting his index finger to his lips, "Spoilers, my dear Jackson." He then just dispersed and vanished.

Like he wasn't even there. Well, at least he left his bottle of wine.

Shadow's POV:

I stated, "And you said you would piss her off." He held up his hands in surrender and asked, "You really want to tell her, do you?" I gave an embarrassed smile and hoped, "Hopefully, you shoved her in the right direction." He nodded and went off to who knows where. Exhaling, I built up my masks and got out of my tent.

Immediately, Breena came up to me and asked, "So, um, Shadow. How do you feel?" Yep, Light pushed her in the right direction.

I forced a smile and said, "I feel okay. Why?" _I'm dying on the inside. Why did you ask?_

"On, um, I just wanted to know." "That's cool." _You're holding back and taking it to slow. I have this part of me that wants to runaway._

"Well, um, I know this will seem like a weird question, but how old are you?" "18." _I'm 204 + 14 years old. Meaning I'm 218 years old._

"I guess you're, uh, younger than me then, right?" "Nah, I'm still physically older than you." _By 1 year._

She rubbed the back of her neck and said, "Well, um, good night." "Later." _It was nice talking to you for once. And I don't intend to talk that much to you again._

I forced a smile one last time as she waved and got back into her tent. I immediately dropped the smile and just shuffled like a zombie back into my tent. It was followed by a flop into bed and letting my tears flow with no one to comfort me.

Then again, I've been alone for my entire life. For all Breena knows, I'm a guy with bipolar disorder. And I intend to keep it that way for as long as possible until she sees the masks I have layered on.

Breena's POV:

Shadow actually had a conversation with me without his mood swings. He also seemed like he was okay. Too okay, if you ask me. He has to be hiding something. Also, I began to notice that he made a fake smile, twice. The second time is when I noticed it. So the question is this.

Why does Shadow, a guy with bipolar disorder, force a smile when he doesn't have a mood swing? I need to know what's going on.

* * *

g83: Just to let you guys know, it took me a long time because my beta, **Jacksonluver101**, didn't respond for a while. After some discussing, the future chapters will be written by me. Again, sorry for now updating.

Shadow: I'll regret saying this, but I'm not gay!

Breena: So, you're not into guys?

Shadow: What part of "I'm not gay" do you get?

Thalia: They are so meant for each other.

g83: I second that.

*Light pops in upside down*

Light: We need a lot of mistletoe, wine, lights, and snow.

Shadow: How did you get here?!

Light: *points to the mirror* Through the mirror.

g83: Anyway, review~!

Thalia: *Flirts* Hey, ghost, are you into punk goth girls?

*My hearts starts beating fast.*

Breena: *complains* Mom, why?

Shadow: *shrugs* Hey, at least there's another shipping that isn't us.

Light: I agree with you, bro.

_(End of Transmission)_


	4. Chapter 4

Breena's POV:

I told him as I slashed him, "Seriously, tell me about yourself." He replied while picking up the pace with his stabs, "And I'm telling you that I don't want to talk about it." He stated as he parried, "Listen. If you want to know more about me, then I'll tell you this. We meet 204 years ago." What?

Taking advantage of my shock, he quickly disarmed me and pinned me at sword point with my own sword while his was held and pointed away from me. He said like it was no big deal, "You don't remember me anyway. We only meet once and that's all. Besides, my dad can tell you who I am." I complained, "But I want to hear it from you?" Shadow raised an eyebrow as he stuck my sword in front of me, in the ground, as he asked curiously while walking away, "Are you in love with me?" I stammered while blushing, "That is impossible!" He laughed as he said, "I'll be in bloody London if you need me. I think I'll have a cup of _char_ while I'm there and visit the tower of London at it too."

And with that, he walked into the shadows just to melt into them. I prayed to Chaos that he will allow me to have a day off. And all he said was, "Fine. Just don't bother having me tell you who my son really is."

Shadow's POV:

I silently prayed to Mr. Jackson that he would allow me to take on his basic characteristics for this one day. I heard someone say, "Sure, just don't take on too much." I settled for his eye color which what mine became, stirred in an English accent, added a bit of water powers, and presto! A new lad that lives in London with water powers. Time to meet Breena again.

Breena's POV:

I went to London to see if I could find Shadow. Instead, I ended up literally bumping into someone. He shouted as he staggered, "Oi! Watch where you are going next time, will you?" I looked to see a guy wearing a black trench coat with a black scarf, black jeans with black boots, and black gloves. He had black hair with sea green eyes. He then asked while pointing at me, "How are you wearing that while it's flipping winter?" I realized that it was indeed winter, and flashed on some clothes. He grumbled, "How the- Never mind." He then asked, "Do you want to get a cup of _char_ and have me give you a tour this place?" I asked, "Um, a cup of charcoal?" He laughed and asked, "Where are you come from?" I answered, "America." "Well then, I suppose you call it 'tea' over there. Some of us call it _char_, here in London." I narrowed my eyes. This guy, he seemed familiar. But why?

I stayed a couple steps behind as I followed him to the café.

Shadow's POV:

After getting our cups of tea, slightly spiked with nectar, I asked her as I took off my trench coat, "So, what does a beautiful girl, like you, travel to London when it's winter over here?" She flushed and replied while sipping her tea, "I'm looking for a person." _Casual, but a white lie._ I asked, "And who might this person be?" She simply stated, "A friend. His name is Shadow." _Not asking my name, good so far._ I then asked, "This friend of yours, Shadow, is he your boyfriend?" She replies, "Honestly, I don't know." What? I asked, "So let me get this strait. You're here in London, freezing your socks off, just to look for a guy you say is hopefully will be your boyfriend?" She muttered, "Yes."

I asked, "Let's just say you love him. But what for?" She started off, "Well, he is annoying due to him having bipolar disorder, he always avoids me, and he tends to show off. But for some reason, he just seems to balance me out." She added after another sip, "However, I really want him to open up. He doesn't want to talk about his past at all, like he wants it to stay a mystery." She finished while starring at the cars passing by, "So I guess I just 'love' him for just being there for me."

Breena's POV:

"Huh, so you find me annoying?" I snapped by head to my acquaintance as he continued while changing, "Well, I guess that's my cover. Oh, and I don't have bipolar disorder." I saw Shadow sitting right across from me as he greeted, "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I'm Shadow, god of the elements, time, shadows, and disasters. Prince of Tartarus." He added as he looked away, "And, I rather not talk about my past. The reason for that is because it involves a lot of running and killing." I began to understand his pain, but I stated while subconsciously holding his hand, "Hey, just let it all out. It's better to let everything out then it is to keep it all in." He smiled and asked, "Can we talk about this at camp?" I nodded and he took my hand as we were teleported into his tent.

I was amazed at what I saw. His interior can be only described as a cabin mixed with a apartment. He asked as I hang up my coat, "Do you want some nectar or a smoothie?" I replied as I made my way to the counter of his kitchen, "Nectar, please." He poured two mugs, popped a few marshmallows in, and sated across from me. He asked, "So, where do you want me to start?" I demanded, "The beginning." He sighed and said, "Well, two things you should know. First, look in the mirror." I looked and did a double take because I saw Light waving right at me. I raised an eyebrow as Shadow explained, "My ego." I nodded and asked, "Okay, but what was the other thing?"

He said embarrassed, "Um, yeah. The next thing is something I'm saying, and it is this." He smiled again and continued, "Thanks for giving me your jacket while I was in that alley, 204 years ago." The memory of a boy who I gave my jacket to flashed in my mind.

I stared at Shadow in shock as he greeted, "Hello again."

* * *

g83: Now that's how you plant a pairing seed!

Thalia: Speaking of pairings, are you into bad, naughty, girls?

Shadow: *whispers to Breena* She is in her Widow phase.

Breena: *whispers back* Totally.

g83: *trying to not get a nose bleed* So leave a review and I'll update ASAP. Oh, and I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Wild Thalia appeared! **

**g83 used Logic speech!**

**It had no affect.**

**Thalia used Attract!**

**Super effective! **

**g83 used Run away!**

**Couldn't escape!**

**Thalia used Tease!**

**Super effective. **

**g83 used Stammer!**

**It failed!**

**Thalia used FLASH!**

**g83 fainted! **

**...**

**Shadow and Breena used GTFO! **

**Escaped successfully!**


	5. Chapter 5

Breena's POV:

"Hello again." I stared at him after he said that. I asked, "You're that boy? The boy that I gave my jacket too?" He rambled, "Yes, I'm the boy who, in that moment, have not name what so ever. I really don't think about it very much due to the fact that I didn't really have a name for the first 14 years of my life due to mass murdering and running away. A before you possibly ask, no I can't turn back the clock so that we could save your dad. Any more questions you want to ask?" I tried to process this as I asked, "Well due to your rambling, I'll try to process it. While I'm at it, can you explain how time travel works?"

He thinks for a while before saying, "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff." I asked, "But if you're the god of time, how do you know that?" He then explained, "There are more balls of the wibbly wobbly time-y wimey floating around. Those contain alternate versions of this one. I know for certain that there's a universe with us genderswap, talking about this at the exact same moment with these words too."

_Meanwhile in an alternate timeline..._

Third person POV:

Shade sneezed. Brice asked, "Um, why did you sneeze?" She replied while rolling her crimson red eyes, "Simple." Lucy shouted before drinking more wine, "OUR GENDERSWAP SELVES ARE TALKING ABOUT US!" Shade stated, "Well, mine is anyway." Brice asked, "Wait, how do you know all of this?"

_Back with Shadow and Breena..._

Breena's POV:

"Wibbly wobbly time-y wimey." I shook it off and asked, "You mentioned murdering?" He replied as he stared off into space, "Yeah. I killed gangs, criminals, and more. They would usually set me off, setting off Light, and with murdering coming right after. I can still here their screams, ringing in my ears. Pain, suffering, anger, fear..." He began to lose focus as he began to shake. He finished as his eyes watered up, "All of them, innocent."

I realized that I've gotten with a guy who had a rough past. I've got more than I bargained for. And I'm witnessing something I never thought I'd never see.

Shadow crying.

I now understood what the boy, I mean Shadow meant, all those years ago when he said, _"Look. I'm an orphan. I don't even stay in the same place twice. So I strongly recommend you to forget about me and just leave me alone."_

All I just did, right then and there, was simply hold his hand. And that was enough for him to quiet down.

He apologized, "Um, sorry for breaking down right in front of you." I just smiled and replied, "It's okay, all of us have to let all of our feelings out. But you don't have to talk about it." He re assured, "No, I- I think it's best if I tell you." We sat on his couch as he told me about how he was on the run, how he fell into Tartarus and made it a better place, how he meet Breeze and made amends for his murders. In turn, I told him my story, how I was a foster and ended up "meeting" my dad and mom, how my training was tiring, how I had to deal with being a goddess.

He whistled and stated, "At least you didn't have to go through Tartarus." I laughed at that. He then asked, "Hey, Breena, are you single?" I replied while turning red, "Yeah, why?" He replied while moving closer, "Because I want to give you a thank you present."

Before I could ask what he was doing, he smashed his lips into mine. My eyes were wide in shock, but I slowly melted into the kiss and started hugging him closer. After we broke apart, I replied breathless, "You're welcome." He smiled at me as I exited his tent.

After I got into bed, I touched my lips. If that was a kiss, then making out with be even more heavenly. Oh, Shadow, I see a very bright future for both of us.

Shadow's POV:

Breena... You don't realize it, but we're all just pawns by my dad and the only one greater one. For the Fates already set all of our destines in string. And I saw a glimpse of what is yet to come.

And it isn't very good, for you and me. And that includes your dad.

* * *

g83: FIN-ALL-LEE!

Light: I'm totally with you, bro.

Thalia: So, g83, are you into school girls?

*Thalia flashes a very exposing uniform.*

*I faint.*

Light: I'm into all girls, Mrs. Jackson.

Thalia: *Slowly creeps up to Light.* That's Ms. Grace, lover boy. *Starts making out with Light*

Shadow: *blocks his view of the Reader, leave a comment or review below.

Breena: And know that you **can't** contact us at **Facebook, Twitfacetagram, or** **googleplus**.

Shadow: *Points to me, unconscious.* He's g83.

Breena: *Gives a thumbs up.* And he approves this transmission.

*End of transmission.*


	6. Chapter 6

Brenna's POV:

Days passed ever since Shadow told me about his past. I thought he would open up more, but it was exactly the opposite. Now, he just completely avoids me, like I'm a hazard. I now question if me going to London was even a good thing to do. So I went up to him and asked, "Why are you avoiding me like I'm a hazard?" He just remained silent before just walking away. He murmured something that I heard. "Just avoid her and don't tell her about it." I immediately asked, "Don't tell me about what?" He just kept walking away as I asked again but louder, "Don't tell me about what?"

His form flickered before turning into Light, and I was surprised at his sudden transformation. Light said calmly before continuing to walk away, "There's a blonde spying on us. She's southwest of here. Deal with her." He grabbed a wine bottle out of thin air as he did so. I sighed and went southwest.

Why does he want me to deal with this blonde?

?'s POV:

I took notes and sketch the camp. I can't believe I'm teaming up with them even though we fought each other back then, but I want to defeat the gods. The primorials are way to hard to defeat. Just then someone asked, "Um excuse me, but who are you?" I shrieked and jumped just to turn around and see _his_ daughter. I replied while brushing myself off, "None of your business." She stated while holding me at sword point, "None of my business? There's a dumb blonde who's dumb enough to spy on the camp ran by a boy who's the son of Chaos!" Just then an American voice complained, "Girls, can you keep it down?" An English voice added, "Yeah! Me and 'im are trying to have a proper nap! Keep it down will you?!" We looked up to see two boys almost sitting in the trees.

The one with black hair asked, "Now the real question is, who's the dumb-blonde-spy?" I replied angrily, "I am Kronos! King of the Titans, Lord of time, who are you?!" The one with white hair asked as he jumped down and looked at me, "Now, Shadow and Brenna. Correct me if I'm wrong, but according to myth, is Kronos a male?" Both of them replied in union, "Yeah, this is weird." The boy with white hair asked me while using a bedroom voice, "Hey, sexy. How would you like to sleep with me in Paris, in bed?" Shadow stated as he appeared next to lover-boy, "Light, you do realize that it is him in _her_, right?" Light's mood changed instantly from flirty to creepy as he replied, "Yeah, it's _Chase_."

**(A/N: Now, for the moment, Shadow is _italic_ ****while Light is BOLD.)**

The two then started finishing their own sentences as Shadow started, "_But the real question is_** how is this possible**. _Because there shouldn't be a_ _demigod_** housing a titan **_but Egyptian magicians are_** a pass. **_Also, you really _**the Lord of time?**_ Or are you simply _**a nincompoop**_ who watches the _**Doctor and his companions?** _Are we twins _**that finishes each other's sentences? Or are we**_ simply anticipating the other's actions?_ **_Are we mad? Are we crazy? Are we insane? Are we the princes of hell?_**_But the real question is this._"

They appeared right in front of me and asked loudly, "_**WHO ARE YOU? KRONOS OR ANNABETH**_** CHASE?!**" Brenna shoved them both aside and asked, "Boys, could you stop it please? The next thing you know, you two are both killed in the war." Light just complained, "You just jinxed us." Shadow added, "And the day we die is the day you officially meet your dad." Brenna asked them shocked, "What?" Shadow just sang, "Spoilers~!" Light said coldly, "Bye, Kro-dork." They snapped my fingers and I was teleported away.

Brenna's POV:

I followed Shadow to his tent before he turned and asked, "What?" His mood just went to bitter. I asked while trying to keep my heart rate normal, "Um, I just want your advice on something. So there is this guy..." He did a stop gesture and said, "Who is me and you love me. I get it. We get it. Hell, my fan girls get it. But listen. I'm not worth it. I'm not worth your love, desire, or future. I know I'm going to die on the battlefield for a price to help you win the war. So listen up since I'm only going to say this once. My contract says that I'm your guardian until the war is over. After that, I'm leaving you. And whether you like it or not, me and Light both hope that we don't see you until our death. And then, and only then, will I acknowledge you as my girlfriend. I'm sorry, but this is where we mentally go our separate ways. Now if you could excuse me, I'm going to play mad scientist with some Greek fire."

I said, "Thanks Shadow. Because at least now I know exactly where I stand beside your pride." His face became unreadable before saying, "I **hate** you. I **hate **you so much, that even Light agrees. Love isn't a battle field, it's a **story**. **A simple f***ing story**. And incase you weren't listening, I'll only love you when I die on the real battle field." And with that, he just went inside his tent.

Leaving me with a broken heart that will take a very, very long time to mend.

Shadow's POV:

Light reminded me, "Time _can _be rewritten." But deep down, we knew what the other would say, so we didn't say it. You see, there was this one time we time traveled into the future, and we saw the outcome of the war. And once someone witnesses it, it is destined to happen.

Even if it's your own demise.

* * *

Review~

* * *

*audio transmission*

g83: Seriously, Eleven, why include time travel? And what in the name of sanity are you doing?

Doctor 11: To answer your first question, it's awesome. To answer the second one, I'm wearing a fez while eating fish-custard. They're both cool.

Shadow: How's Clara?

11: She doing well, however she still hates Light.

Thalia: What did you do?

Light: Oh, nothing major. Just gave her a bad hair day with some ants.

Brenna: At least she doesn't have to deal with two nearly polar opposite boys.

Shadow: ... Really?

Light: That's cruel, even by my standards.

g83: I really hate these mini-crossovers.

11: Hey, crossovers are cool.

g83: I don't get paid enough to go through this bullsh*t.

Everyone else: Wait, you get paid?!

g83: In diamonds. And not the fake ones, mind you.

*_End transmission_*


End file.
